Problem: Solve for $p$ : $p - 6 = 27$
Solution: Add $6$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ p - 6 &=& 27 \\ \\ {+6} && {+6} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-6 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{27} \\ p &=& 27 {+ 6} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 33$